Civil and military authorities are in constant need for temporary fencing that is quick to erect. They need such fencing to control various levels of disorder in relation to crowd control, mob control, and riot control. Local and state prisons are especially in need of new ways to quickly control crowd disorder. Temporary fencing that is quick to erect is also needed for control and retention of animals in situations that could prove to be dangerous without it.
Currently in use is metal barbed wire that is rolled up in reels. The reels must be handle by personnel in order to unroll and deploy the wire. The unrolling and deploying of the wire requires great care by the personnel due to the sharp barbs. This presents a safety issue during the requirement for rapid deployment by civil and military authorities. Another issue is the storage of the wire on the reels prior to use. Since the reels could be stored for a long time before use, the wire and reels tend to rust and corrode, thereby hindering deployment for fencing.
An object of this invention is to provide a viable, practical and useful alternative to conventional metal barbed wire that is both portable and easily deployed and has a long storage shelf life. Another object of this invention is to provide a cost effective alternative to metal barbed wire that is reusable, recyclable and unaffected by climactic conditions. Another object of this invention is to provide a means for rapid deployment of a permanent or temporary barrier for situations as varied as repairing a breach in a fenced enclosure or providing a no-cross zone in event of civil disturbance.